1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile electronic devices, and particularly, to a mobile electronic device with a side button module.
2. Description of Related Art
Some button functions of a mobile device are usually provided by a side button module mounted to a side of the mobile electronic device. Conventionally, one kind of side button modules is configured to be formed by a plastic button and a rubber sheet. The plastic button is jointed to the rubber sheet by adhesives. However, the plastic button is easy detached from the rubber sheet due to the adhesives strength and durability.